Vega vs. Gambit
Music: Invader (Death Battle intro)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Assassins. They come in all shapes and sizes, but the most effective ones are those who taunt their opponents with their beauty and grace. Boomstick: I hate those pricks...unless they have cool as shit weapons! Like Vega, the lead assassin of Shadaloo. Wiz: And Gambit, the stylish thief of the X Men. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would beat the shit out of the other...I mean win a Death Battle! Vega Wiz: The World Warrior Tournament. It attracts all sorts of bizarre fighters from across the world. Karate fighters, army veterans, Illuminati members, and many more. But one fighter is known for his mysterious mask and vicious claw. He is Vega. Boomstick: Vega was born into a rich family in Spain and lived with his mom and adopted dad. Instead of living a boring life of luxury and fame, he decided that he wanted to fight. Wiz: From a young age, Vega was impressed by bullfighting, partly because of his cultural heritage, but also since he loved being so close to what he saw was his victim. He studied the art and began crafting a fighting style out of it. Boomstick: And when he wanted to know even more about fighting, he visited Japan to learn the ways of Ninjitsu. Vega saw Ninjitsu as a style that represented him by being flashy and very skill heavy. So he combined his two fighting styles in to some weird dancing ninja hybrid that focused on deadly offense. And looking frickin' ridiculous. Wiz: With his new fighting style mastered, he joined an underground cage fighting ring where his skill went unmatched and started Vega's career of fighting. Boomstick: While most people lose things like teeth and dignity when they enter underground fights, I should know, Vega lost, um, his morality as he started acting more vicious during his time in the fight club. And this all climaxed when Vega's adopted dad killed his mom. Since he's a douchebag. Wiz: In a fit of rage, Vega used all of his built up anger towards his dad to kill him in a gory fight that would change Vega's life Boomstick: Please don't tell me that in his dying breath, Vega's dad told him he was his real father. Wiz: He wasn't Boomstick: Thank the lord. Anyway, Vega continued his life of fighting until being employed by the evil Shadaloo crime organization, where he was appointed the position of lead assassin. And dancer? Wiz: Boomstick he's not a dancer. Dancers don't walk around shirtless, and brandishing a sharp claw and mask. Boomstick: Yeah...by the way what's with that mask? Is to hide his identity? Or is it that he wants to intimidate his enemies? It's a known fact that 7/10 serial killers where masks to look menac--''' Wiz: He wears it to protect his face. Which may be linked to a lesson that Vega learned during his childhood. Vega's mom called her husband ugly, and Vega saw ugliness as an evil entity. He wants to make himself feel beautiful to remind himself that he's not ugly and in his mind, not evil. '''Boomstick: Okay. Well, his quest of removing ugliness from the world involved him doing missions for Shadaloo to assassinate many people, such as when a young agent named Cammy went rogue and Vega was forced to seek her out and end her. Wiz: Vega, surprisingly, didn't do it, since he saw Cammy as beautiful and wanted to keep her alive. Boomstick: It was definitely her glorious ass. Wiz: Vega kept working until he was believed dead after falling from a building. But then he showed up in Street Fighter 4, not dead, and still killing for fun. Boomstick: Vega is extremely agile, extremely deadly, and really frickin' annoying to fight. His main pain dispenser is his claw. Wiz: Vega's claw is sharp enough to cut through people easily, but not very sturdy, as it falls off after a few successful blocks. Boomstick: What a dumbass! To prevent it from falling off, just duct tape it to your hand. Well, he also has a variety of fighting techniques that he created from his bullfighting ninja...whatever the hell it's called. Wiz: His Scarlet Terror is some sort of Flash Kick that is great for hitting airborne enemies. In the Rolling Crystal Flash, he tools towards his opponent, leading to a stab to the chest. His most deadly attack is his Flying Barcelona attack. Boomstick: Basically, he jumps off of a wall and either slashes his enemy, or pile drives them with his Izuna Drop. He also has his Sky High Claw, which is basically the Barcelona attack, but only goes horizontally. Wiz: If his normal moves don't quite cut it-- Boomstick: *groan* Wiz: Ahem, he can perform his Ultra Combos. His Bloody High Claw is an upgraded Sky High Claw, which cuts his opponents 5 times, and his Splendid Claw is an attack which launches the opponent airborne for one clean cut on their trip back down. Boomstick: Vega's reputation of being the notorious assassin is well earned. He's fought world warriors such as Ken, Chun Li, Cammy, Balrog, Juri and even M. Bison, and has kept up with them. He's strong enough to throw and Izuna Drop opponents as heavy as Zangief and Hugo, who weigh over 400 pounds and are over 7 feet high. Vega: He's also been kicked through a brick wall and survived. There is no doubt that Vega is very resilient and deadly. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he's also got a pretty crappy win streak. As in, he barely wins fights. Wiz: Yes, that's true. It may be attributed to his narcissistic attitude and very poor stamina. You also don't want to mess up his face. As in, DON'T TOUCH HIS FACE. PERIOD. Boomstick: Because whenever someone does, he goes into an insane rampage where he cares about nothing more than killing his opponent. He's starting to remind me of my ex-wife, to be honest. Wiz: But this just shows how dangerous Vega is. If he decides to fight you, you'll be seeing red by the time he's done with you. Vega (Street Fighter: The Movie): "The weak deserve no mercy" Gambit Wiz: Remy Etienne LeBeau was born in New Orleans-- Boomstick: And right after being born, he was kidnapped by a guild of thieves who prophesied that he would become some sort of messiah that would get two gangs to stop fighting. His childhood was almost as shitty as mine... Wiz: Well, yeah pretty much. The LeBeau Clan predicted that he would become the "White Devil", and create a bond between their clan and the Assassin's guild. He was taken in b street thugs who taught him the ways of thievery and pick pocketing. Boomstick: Remy never looked by since. Anyway, then he went through all of the mutant puberty shit that makes their powers really badass and couldn't control them. I guess Charles was too lazy to teach him. Wiz: His power kept growing but he couldn't control it. And his powers reemerged at the worst time, his wedding. Boomstick: So in an effort to try to make peace between the factions, Remy married Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild. During the wedding, Bella's brother was like "Hey, I fucking hate you! I'm going to kill you for trying to fuck my sister!" So they fought and Remy used his powers to kill him. Wiz: Remy was exiled and traveled the world looking for a new calling. Boomstick: All before he could get her in bed with him...poor guy... Wiz: Remy traveled the world, training his thief skills and trying to contain his powers. He failed miserably. Boomstick: Luckily enough, he met Mr. Sinister, who offered to help him contain his powers at the price of his loyalty. Wiz: Remy accepted, and joined the team of mutant assassins known as the Marauders. Boomstick: It turns out that it was a pretty bad move since the Marauders were in a power struggle of their own with the Morlocks, another mutant assassin guild. I'm starting to see a pattern. Wiz: When the Marauders committed a massacre against the Morlocks, Remy's life was changed forever. He tried to stop the fighting, almost got killed by Sabretooth and barely got out alive, saving a young mutant who will eventually be known as Marrow. Boomstick: Following that...ordeal, Remy found an unconscious and amnesia struck Storm as she was being hunted by the Shadow King. Wiz: Remy helped her, and when she recovered, she helpeed him apply to be part of the rogue mutant team known as the X-Men. Boomstick: And yet again he was in another team who were fighting other people. But this time he made sure that everyone was his friend! Actually, no. Wolverine hated him. But it was better, I guess. Wiz: Gambit turned out to be a great addition to the X-Men team. His thief skills and special powers helped them see through countless missions. Boomstick: Yeah the dude has some wicked firepower. I guess his staff his cool and all, but the real power is his kinetic attacks and playing cards. Killing people while acting classy. Man, what a gentleman. Wiz: Well, don't count his staff out. He uses it for melee combat and as some sort of pole vault for mobility. It also has power behind, being able to destroy large structures with it. Boomstick: That's nice, but his kinetic energy powers are his bread and butter. He can charge energy into average playing cards, turning them into weapons of destruction. However, if he doesn't have any of his 52 kinetic shurkiens, he can charge any object that is around him. Ya know, that kind of makes the cards feel pointless, I mean imagine throwing a kinetically charged car at someone!. Intermission Fight Results Music Used: * Invader (Death Battle Intro) - Used for intro * Vega's Theme - Street Fighter EX 3 - Used for the first part of Vega's analysis * Vega’s Theme SNES - Used for the rest of Vega's analysis * X Men Legends OST - X-Mansion Action - Used for the first part of Gambit's analysis * X Men Legends OST - U.S.S. Arbitter Action - Used for the second part of Gambit's analysis * Marvel vs Capcom - Theme of Gambit - Used for the last part of Gambit's analysis * X Men Legends OST - New York City - Used during the fight * Street Fighter 4 OST - Hugo Theme - Used during the fight * Mega Man X7 OST - Burning Water - Used during the fight * Street Fighter 3: Third Strike OST - Killing Moon - Used during the fight * Marvel vs Capcom OST - Theme of Onslaught - Used during the fight * Gambit's theme - X Men vs Street Fighter - Used during the results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year